2-16-11 Patch
Welcome to Operation: Costa Recon, Soldiers! New Map New Map: Costa Recon Event Event: No Clearance Levels! Clearance Levels are gone for the upcoming month! Click here to read more! Event Rewards The following events will be rewarded during this update: Cramming for Exams - Black and Gray HiSec Keys Battle of the Best Achievement Event - All associated rewards Spiders - 9 +20% EXP/GP Combo Bonus Passes (50 uses) Scorpions vs. Spider (Event) - All associated rewards (For all players who submitted verified legitimate tickets regarding the Server Verification Error) Black Friday - First Anniversary Permanent Cap and Bandana (for all who participated in the login event) Bug Fixes *Corrected bugs where “Allow Whispers”, “Block Invitations”, “Curse Filtering” and Video Recording “Size/Quality” options could automatically reset to default. *Using Direct Launch no longer falsely reports the Game Client is Corrupted. *Trying to join a friend’s match through the Messenger now correctly asks the user to enter a password, if one is needed to join the match. *The “Alt” key can no longer be bound to a control, and attempting to do so will not unbind the “Use Super Soldier Buff” command. *Infected in Fireteam can no longer be halted by Caltrops. *Caltrops are correctly destroyed when the owning Human player becomes Infected in Quarantine Regen. *If Curse Filtering is enabled, Note Titles will be properly censored. *Infected in Fireteam can no longer cause an explosive headshot. *Corrected bug causing text cursors in the “Abuse & Bug Report” window to become inaccessible when using certain screen resolutions. *Switching weapons while reloading no longer changes a weapon’s portability score. *In Fireteam, players with Respawn Tokens will never lose their ability to respawn while the match is still going. *Gifting NX Modifications now uses the correct interface. *The Modification Status for the TMP and the Negev are correct in all instances. *Receiving a message from the Messenger will no longer disable the chat bar. *The Messenger can now be used in the Server Selection screen. *The Messenger is now functional on a new player’s first login. *New players will no longer receive the “Training Mode” prompt every time they change servers. *The M92FS Silver, G23 Carbon Black, and all GP Weapon Modifications can now be gifted for GP. *“Successfullly” typo corrected all instances during the login process. *The “Unknown Error” and “Invitation Successful” messages should no longer display. *The descriptions for the Ultimax 100, Junk Flea, Two towers and Sector 25 no longer contain typos. *The “Combined Rank” stat appears correctly when viewing a clan-mate’s stats through the clan page. *The Rec Rules “Revenge Chance” buff description is appearing when active. *Caltrops can be used in “No Explosives” matches. *Airstrike Designators cannot be used in “No Explosives” matches. *Defusing the bomb in Search and Destroy or Bombing Run right as it explodes no longer causes the bomb to be planted at the start of the next match. *Players can no longer receive the “Super Spy Killer” achievement by suiciding while they are the Super Spy. *The channel lobby should now correctly highlight available rooms, and the Status field should be colored based on the room’s status. *Corrected bug where firing Bolt-Action sniper rifles while unzooming the scope caused an unintended unscope action on the next attempt to zoom in. *“Hack Attempt Detected” message has been rephrased, as this error frequently occurs due to heavy latency or diminished system performance. *Windows 7 and Vista Firewalls should no longer report blocking some features in Combat Arms. *Joining Elimination games in progress should no longer initially display incorrectly sized score meters for Alpha and Bravo. *Issues preventing players from using the Messenger should have been resolved. *Long strings of Korean text should no longer appear at the end of some in-game chat messages. Balance Changes *Caltrops will no longer push back Infected in Quarantine Regen. *Caltrops damage is now reduced by Super Spy armor. *M32-Incendiary Bomb now damages the user. *The stats of the TRG-21 and TRG SE have been reduced slightly. *Caltrops take much more damage from exploding Infected. Game Improvements *Notes can only be sent to players that you are Friends with in the messenger. *Players also have the option to disable Notes from the Options screen. *When successfully damaging an enemy, their nameplate will flash orange on your HUD. *Players can now sort notes in the Note window. *Replying to a Note now auto-fills the Title of the Note. *The post-game scoreboard will now inform you if Event EXP or GP Bonuses were active during the match. Extra Changes Server Changes: * Papa and Alpha Servers have been changed, click here to read more! Category:Patches Category:2011